


[Podfic of] A Most Precious Thing

by the24thkey



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: There is a name on your back, for all children of Valeria are born with the name of their intended upon their skin. Yours is in a language you cannot read and do not recognize. It makes you dream of far away places, where no one has ever heard of cursed twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Most Precious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397671) by [Dream_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge). 



 

 **Length:**  01:03:05

 **Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/amostpreciousthing.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122667.zip)

 

With thanks to the most wonderful mods in the world, Hananobira for betaing, and the author for granting me permission to record this story! <3

 


End file.
